She's Mine
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: I don't really know how to describe this, but it's a little OOC, definately AU.


She's mine.  
By  
Allan Bryant  
  
A STRONGHOLD Production  
  
P-A-R-T-01. The Incident.  
  
I stood and watched as men ogled Asuka as she walked through the park next to me. I had the sense to move a little closer to her. She didn't even notice. Oh my god, she never did notice just how close she was... She was just beautiful as her red hair bounced and the fine line of her jaw moved as she quickly glanced at me. I looked away, embarrassed. She sighed.  
"You know if you're gonna look at me, don't be embarrassed..." I just blushed. It was then I realized she had closed the distance even more and was now just an inch away. "I just... uh, can't help it." I felt just a little weird about this, she did this when she was gonna tease me, but none came. Her lips did as they caressed my cheek. She looked at me as I, startled, looked back at her. She looked for a few more seconds then sighed, almost disappointed. She turned back to the front. I don't know what happened then but all I knew was my hand found its way around hers and she was leaning against me. I was... how do I put it.... Oh. God. The men who were watching her looked angrily but did noting but go about what they were doing. I can't say that I had been anymore happier than I was at that moment. All the teasing, the Angels, my father and Eva, it all didn't seem so bad to have this in return. But just as soon as it had started it was over, she was walking a little bit ahead of me, I couldn't see her face. But I could hear her voice. "Listen, that didn't mean anything, I just couldn't take those MEN staring at me anymore..." At first I didn't want to listen. How could she say this, I mean it felt so right for her to be there beside me. "...You mean nothing to me, all you are is a doll. In fact I could never like a little wimp like you." I think I got mad, at least I think... because the next thing I know I was at the apartment on my bed looking at what was left of my pillow as it floated back down to earth. I felt dizzy, that usually happens when I get angry. I sighed and laid down on my bed and folded my arms behind my head. I had a lot to think about, mostly about the person I realized that might know just how I feel, even if she is too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Diary of Asuka L. Souryu, one day after the 'incident'. Damn you Shinji Ikari, I wish you would just leave, run away and never come back. Ruin my synch score, act like you don't do it on purpose, and you get me to act like a love sick GIRL in front of the whole world. I am a grown woman who doesn't need some wimp ordering her around. I am more educated, smarter, and I can have any man I want. And I don't want YOU... I hope you rot in hell, in pain and with your little doll Ayanami. Damn you, I was suppost so be the angry one. You know I didn't mean most of what I said, you didn't have to leave. I wanted us to go to the mall together, asshole. See if I ever do anything again with you, EVER. Damn you Shinji, why do you make me feel so bad. Damn... I'm crying. You... Bastard.  
  
Journal of Shinji Ikari, two days later after the 'incident'. I have no clue what the hell is wrong with Asuka. She came home a while ago all irritating and her usual bitchy self.... That is until she saw me. Usually she will yell or scream at me, today I thought would be no exception. But she looked away and quietly said hello as she walked past me into her room. We just finished dinner; Misato was gone so it was just us. We just sat there in silence and ate, Asuka seemed very withdrawn, I asked her if she was all right but all I got was silence... I'm worried.  
  
P-A-R-T-02. The Assignment.  
  
Well, I see we have a sub today. Hmmm, she seems nice but I bet she is a bitch. Damn Shinji, why must you stare at me like that? Didn't I tell you I was fine!? Just leave me alone. Great, the other stooges.  
"Hey Demon." Said Toji. I'm not in the mood for his crap. He better just leave me the hell alone. "What's the matter? Is the great Asuka Souryu afrai—"?  
"Toji, leave her alone." Said Shinji, Damn you Shinji. Thank you, but damn you all the same. "Come on." Shinji pulled the jock away from me and I rested my head on my desk, awaiting hell to open and swallow this hole they call a city. I miss home... I bet Shinji would like it the—What the hell am I thinking of that asshole, for? Shit, now I'm thinking of him... Arg this is pissing me off. Great it looks like the teacher is about to speak.  
"Hello class--" Yep. "--My name is Ms. Takazowa, I will be teaching for the next four days--" Great, just dandy, four days with her. "I think I have the perfect class project I could do." This is just Grrr-eeaat. "I will have to separate the class into groups of two's. Men on one side and women on the other side." Oh no. I have a bad feeling. "Kensuke Aida, you will be paring up with Hikari Hokari. Toji Suzahara with Rei Ayanami." Oh so wonder girl is here, I didn't even notice. "Shinji Ikari... I'll pair you up with Ms. Souryu since you live together--" WHAT?!  
"WHAT?!" I echo my thought.  
"You don't like this arrangement Ms. Souryu? I'm sure you can be able to pair up with one of the other boys." I looked at the other men in our class, just a bunch of perverts, all of them alone are three times worse than the stooges put together.  
"No! I mean I like my arrangement as it is." I lay my head on the desk. This has to be the worst time in my stay in Japan. It can't get worse than this, can it?  
  
Journal of Shinji Ikari. The day of 'The Assignment.' Act like a married couple for three days... That is the assignment I was given, my partner is Asuka. Hikari and Toji got the teacher to change their partners so they would be together. Rei and Kensuke didn't seem bothered by it at all. I can tell Asuka doesn't like this one bit, I can't complain at all. I know I shouldn't get excited, Asuka has been rather moody today and who knows what will happen when we actually start working together, I better stop writing, the bell to go home is about to ring and Asuka will be angry if she has to wait today, luckily we both don't have to do clean up duty.  
  
[RRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG] "Rise, Bow, dismissed!" Chimed an incredibly happy Hikari. I rose from my seat and looked over at Asuka, she didn't move. Damn her. She is going to be making this as hard a possible for me isn't she? "Good luck, Mrs. Ikari." Hikari said to Asuka on her way out. Several students laughed on their way out. Men have a sixth sense to danger when it comes to women, mine just went into overdrive. She rose suddenly as I drew near, she turned to me and I saw the anger in her eyes. Suddenly she just brushed past me and out into the hall. I don't really know what happened then but I quickly walked out of the building and saw her walking on the waist high wall that surrounds the school. I quickly caught up to her on the ground. She just stared ahead, though I knew she knew I was there.  
"This is just make-believe, Third Child." She said suddenly.  
"I know that."  
"Don't think you can get anywhere with me."  
"You've made that obvious."  
"So... Don't think of following me around everywhere."  
"Don't worry, I know you can't stand being in my presence, you made that clear as well." I know I sound like I'm taking this bad; I sound like I'm about to cry.  
"Jesus, Shinji... Dammit you know I didn't mean that." She jumped down from the wall as we came near its end. She walked up to me. "I just don't want you to get too close and get hu--" I think she finally realized she was looking directly at my eyes with a look I can't really describe... She backed off a bit. "--Rt." She turned and began to walk home, I caught up to her but we walked in silence, it was all we wanted at that point. I still wonder about that look, it seemed so odd for her to be on her face.... One of sadness... And what I think, caring. I'm just fooling myself, aren't I?  
  
Diary of Asuka Souryu. Day of the 'Assignment'. I helped Shinji in the kitchen today for our project, I made a complete mess but he said he enjoyed me there. He usually just works alone; I guess it could get a little lonely working to feed three people and a fat bird. I don't really understand but I haven't been able to stop smiling whenever Shinji looks at me. He said if I worked a little slower and watched where I put everything, I would be a great cook. He actually walked over and guided my hands to show how to make the egg rolls. I didn't realize how tall Shinji had gotten till he was right there behind me. I don't think he realized how close he was to me, God I swear Shinji you made me feel, I can't even describe it. For that instant it was real, not make believe... We were a married couple, not some teens that were working in assignment. Damn you Shinji. Even if you just whispered 'that's how you make an egg roll.' To me at that point it sounded a lot like 'I love you.' Damn you Shinji, I Hate YOU!  
  
P-A-R-T-03. Baby talk. I stood up with Shinji as we were called up to the front; the teacher now had put the desks together in twos. I didn't like this one bit, why we were called up before everyone else was beyond me; I always liked finding out about things before it came to me. The sub was smiling, also another thing I didn't like. Then she pulled out this egg thing. It had a face; I stared at it in horror. No, I-it couldn't be...  
"As you can see class, today you are going to see how it's like to be parents. This..." She held up the egg thing. Oh no. "Will be your baby. Drop it and it will crack, you get an F in this part of the assignment. You have to feed it, and do almost everything needed to take care of a baby. You only have to worry about this little fella for two days so I suggest you very good care and not get angry and smash it to pieces... Am I right, MR. SUZAHARA!" The jock nodded. "Shinji, Asuka, this will be yours." She handed me the egg doll baby thing and Shinji and I went back to our seats. I stared at its 'face' as it stared blankly back. Damn thing reminds me of Ayanami. "Is this all it does?" I asked and turned the doll upside-down. It went cross-eyed and began to scream it's little voice box out. I rocked it and shushed it but to no avail. It screamed louder and I quickly handed it to Shinji. He somehow got it to shut up and he held it gently. The little egg smiled contentedly and yawned. It was soon asleep. I gaped. He.... He somehow... Well maybe he wasn't so useless after all. Then the room was filled with screams. The thing woke back up and began screaming with the rest of them. I can't hear anything! Argh!!! I HATE THIS!!!  
  
The journal of Shinji Ikari. Second day of the 'Assignment'.  
  
Asuka seemed very adamant about the baby project. She won't touch it and refuses to help me. [sigh] I guess I should except as much. Rei seems the perfect mother, she and Kensuke look so much like a family its spooky just watching them. Asuka... I swear she can be almost like a little kid sometimes, sleeping like that, so innocently it's a pleasure to watch. Ah man it [yawn.] does make you tired thoufkhj  
  
Second day of the 'Assignment'.  
  
I froze and turned off my computer. Asuka just moved closer to me and was snuggling my arm in a tourniquet like grip. Oh boy... If she finds out she did this I'm gonna die. I look around the room and saw that no one was looking.... Oh shit. Almost. Toji and Hikari are starring rather intently. Toji pointed at his computer then at me. I got his hint and turned it on. There was a message.  
She's gonna pound you when she wakes up. I typed in a message back and sent it off.  
It's worth it. I settled down and moved my hand into a comfortable position. I found my eyes getting heavy soon after that and joined my partner in slumber land.  
  
P-A-R-T-04 Uneggspected event.  
  
God... this desk didn't feel so comfortable when I went to sleep, it feels as if... Shinji is a dead man. The instant he wakes up I'm gonna kill him. But for now... No... HE'S A DEAD MAN! I raised my head as Shinji sat there snoring slightly. My fist rose, preparing to strike. Toji and Hikari watched on with fearful looks on their faces. I froze, my fist trembling. *"And that's how you make egg roles."* I shook it off and began to swing.  
End Part One.  
Sorry for cutting it off so quickly. I will try to keep on working on this and my others. 


End file.
